


Les Echos du crépuscule

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Pansy avait un secret. Un secret qui n'était même pas le sien et qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne. Un secret qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre. Un secret dont sa famille n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu entendre. Un secret dont elle-même ne savait que faire...





	1. Le secret de Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un seul centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> Merci à Margot pour son travail de bêta-lectrice ! :)

 

Pansy avait un secret. Un secret bien gardé, qu'elle n'avait pas même partagé avec Drago Malefoy, son plus proche ami ou encore avec Daphne Greengrass, sa cousine germaine mais aussi sa plus proche camarade de dortoir. La Serpentard n'utilisait pas le mot « ami » pour la désigner car elle savait que, comme Theodore Nott, Daphne n'en avait pas.  
  
Cette année-là, Pansy était entrée en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, pleine d'espoir et de crainte mêlés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et avait été le sujet de conversation principal des repas aussi bien familiaux qu'amicaux de la famille Parkinson. Le père de Pansy, n'avait jamais pris part de manière directe aux activités des Mangemorts mais il n'avait pour autant pas non plus été le dernier quand il s'agissait de les financer.  
  
Suivant l'exemple de ses parents, Pansy avait intégré la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'année précédente mais avait préféré ne pas s'impliquer lorsque Drago avait laissé entendre que le Mage noir lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Bien entendu, elle serait là pour le soutenir – Drago était son ami après tout, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin. L'instinct de survie était fort chez les Parkinson et son père lui avait conseillé de se tenir à l'écart de toute activité suspecte. La Serpentard comptait bien tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.  
  
Depuis que Pansy avait pris cette résolution, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle qui s'était toujours moqué de Theodore et de sa tendance à se terrer dans ses livres comprenait désormais l'attrait que ce lieu pouvait susciter. Bien entendu, elle n'y allait pas pour lire. Elle avait toujours détesté cela et ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Toutefois, le silence des lieux était particulièrement propice à son inspiration artistique. Elle s'installait toujours à l'une des tables se trouvant au fond de la bibliothèque, entre deux étagères consacrées à la Divination. Au moins dans ce secteur, elle était sûre de ne pas voir Hermione _Rat-de-Bibliothèque_ Granger, même si elle devait parfois supporter les gloussements des deux autres dindes de Gryffondor, Violet et Panama, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.  
  
Toutefois et malheureusement pour Pansy, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la sérénité qu'elle ressentait en venant à la bibliothèque était sur le point d'être de l'histoire ancienne. C'était un jour de novembre. Comme tous les jours, la jeune fille décida d'aller se réfugier dans l'antre de Madame Pince. Drago avait une fois de plus disparu et Pansy savait que le dessin était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était, une fois de plus, en train de mettre sa vie en danger. Pour une grande cause certes, mais tout de même. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas décidé et rapide vers la table du fond, qu'elle désignait désormais dans sa tête comme « sa » table. Arrivée à quelques mètres de cette dernière, elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son bureau n'était pas libre. Un vieil ouvrage tout décrépi, sans doute encore plus ancien que son grand-oncle Nestor, trônait au milieu de la table. Pansy jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours mais les rayonnages étaient vides, ne laissant pas le moindre indice concernant l'identité du malotru ayant abandonné son vieux livre poussiéreux sur la table de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Malgré cet affront, la Serpentard s'installa à sa place habituelle, face à l'entrée mais tout de même cachée par l'un des rayons de livres. Il lui suffisait de pencher un peu la tête vers la droite pour avoir une vue sur le bureau de Madame Pince. Il était important de pouvoir déterminer où elle se trouvait pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle arrivait derrière vous, tel un chat guettant sa proie.  
  
Pansy resta plus d’une heure à sa table, s’attendant à tout instant à être dérangée par le propriétaire du vieux livre. Elle avait préparé une réplique bien sentie pour faire comprendre à ce sans-gêne que cette table était la sienne et qu’il n’avait pas à laisser traîner ses affaires dessus ainsi. Pansy n’était pas bien grande et très certainement pas intimidante mais elle savait que l’amitié qui la liait à Drago Malefoy faisait qu’il était plus facile pour elle de se faire écouter. Cela et sans doute aussi le fait que ce dernier était toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. Quand après plus d’une heure, personne ne vint, Pansy sut que le propriétaire du livre ne se manifesterait sans doute jamais. Elle poussa un soupir, agacée, avant de se pencher et de tendre le bras pour le récupérer. Sans prendre plus de précaution que cela, la jeune fille l’ouvrit espérant trouver le nom du propriétaire à l’intérieur.  
  
Sur la première page, en belles lettres devenues marron au fil des années, était ce qu’elle supposa être un nom : Rosamund Fleamont. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils alors que le souvenir d’avoir déjà entendu ce nom de famille lui revenait en mémoire. Une de ses ancêtres, du côté de sa mère, l’avait porté. Elle s’en rappelait particulièrement car sa grand-mère lui avait promis de lui offrir à sa majorité le pendentif hérité de cette femme.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que… marmonna Pansy en feuilletant l’ouvrage.  
  
L’écriture était ronde et ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu’on pouvait trouver dans les manuels scolaires ou les ouvrages vendus en grands tirages. Çà et là, une rature ou un petit pâté donnait l’impression que le livre avait été écrit par une personne ne connaissant pas parfaitement les sortilèges de copies.  
  
— C’est quoi ce truc ? se demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
  
La deuxième moitié des pages étaient vierges. Depuis quand ce genre de livres se trouvaient-ils dans le commerce ? Pansy retourna au début de l’ouvrage et relu le nom : Rosamund Fleamont, avant de commencer la lecture des premières lignes. Le texte s’ouvrait sur une scène dans la maison de la famille Fleamont. Rosamund était là, profitant du beau temps avec sa sœur cadette, Cordelia. L’auteur décrivait avec une précision frappante la couleur des feuilles de chênes, l’odeur des fleurs, le bruit du vent…  
  
— Non mais n’importe quoi ! chuchota-t-elle sans pour autant s’arrêter de lire.  
  
La jeune fille ne put s’empêcher de pouffer en poursuivant sa lecture. Les deux sœurs étaient parties se promener dans la forêt adjacente à la propriété familiale et l’aînée racontait des histoires affreuses sur les créatures la peuplant pour faire peur à Cordelia.  
  
— Merlin qu’elle est stupide, déclara Pansy lorsque la plus jeune sembla croire sa sœur quand cette dernière lui dit que les centaures mangeaient le cœur des jeunes sorcières innocentes.  
  
Prise d’un doute, Pansy retourna sur la page de titres mais n’y trouva pas le sceau de Poudlard. Ce livre n’était donc pas à l’école et avait perdu son propriétaire. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil aux alentours et notamment en direction du bureau de Madame Pince pour s’assurer que la voie était libre, Pansy glissa l’ouvrage dans son sac. Si cette vieille chose racontait l’histoire d’une Fleamont, il était possible qu’il intéresse sa mère. Cette dernière, contrairement à sa fille, aimait lire et avait décidé de mettre sur papier la vie de leurs ancêtres.  
  
En sortant de la bibliothèque quelques instants plus tard, Pansy n’oublia pas de saluer Madame Pince. En bonne Serpentard, elle savait qu’il était important de maintenir de bonnes relations avec l’équipe professorale et que cela pourrait un jour lui être utile.  
  
La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna seulement quelques secondes après que Pansy eut quitté la bibliothèque lui faisant par la même oublier l'ouvrage qui se trouvait dans son sac. Le professeur Flirwick avait beau ne pas être aussi sec et sévère que la vieille McGo, il ne tolérait pas le retard.  
  
Comme à chaque cours de Sortilèges, Pansy s'installa à côté de Daphne. Cette dernière la salua d'un léger sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire. Curieuse, Pansy tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule mais n'arriva qu'à distinguer quelques mots. Si Pansy était la dessinatrice de leur groupe, Daphne était l'écrivaine. Ses rouleaux de parchemin et sa plume ne la quittaient jamais mais ses écrits restaient son jardin secret qu'elle ne partageait avec personne.  
  
Pansy reporta son attention sur le professeur Flitwick qui venait de prendre la parole. La voix du petit homme aux origines douteuses avait toujours profondément agacée la Serpentard. Elle la trouvait aiguë et stridente, désagréable à l'oreille. Toutefois, la jeune fille gardait toujours le sourire quand elle s'adressait au professeur et prenait sur elle de ne pas se boucher les oreilles lorsqu'il parlait.  
  
La Serpentard eut du mal à rester concentrée alors que le professeur Flitwick expliquait les propriétés d'un sort dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom. Du coin de l’œil, elle pouvait voir Hermione _Rat-de-Bibliothèque_ Granger qui prenait des notes frénétiquement. Non loin d'elle, Weasley semblait s'ennuyer plus que jamais tandis qu'au troisième rang, Panama et Violet s'envoyaient des petits mots. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Pansy se retourna et constata que Drago s'était installé au dernier rang. Il semblait plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée et la Serpentard ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Drago et elle se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Leurs parents s'étaient toujours fréquentés et elle se souvenait avoir espéré longtemps qu'ils les fiancent. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Narcissa Malefoy ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé pour son précieux fils.  
  
Avec le temps, Pansy avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle avait eu raison. Drago et elle avaient beau être de très bons amis, la jeune fille savait qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Elle ne voyait en lui que le petit garçon qui aimait lui voler ses poupées et pleurait à s'en fendre le cœur pour une simple égratignure tandis que lui ne voyait en elle que la gamine qui aimait grimper aux arbres et trouvait toujours le moyen de ne jamais se faire gronder par les adultes.  
  
— Miss Parkinson, par exemple, déclara soudainement la voix du professeur Flitwick.  
— Comment ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.  
— Miss Parkinson, je sais que la théorie n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant mais elle est nécessaire si vous souhaitez effectuer correctement un sort.  
— Pardonnez-moi, Professeur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut douce.  
— Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Miss Brown et Miss Patil, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Violet et Panama.  
  
Pansy se retint d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être fait reprendre. Les Gryffondor avaient tendance à se croire tout permis particulièrement la bande à Potter.

 

 

 

*  
* *  
*

Comme tous les soirs, Pansy alla rejoindre son lit après s'être brossé les cheveux avec attention. Petite, sa mère lui avait répété plus d'une fois que plus elle prendrait soin de sa chevelure plus cette dernière brillerait. Au fil des années, la Serpentard avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que sa mère, qu'elle adorait passionnément, lui avait en fait menti. Non, ses cheveux fins comme des baguettes et ternes ne deviendraient pas soudainement épais et brillants simplement en les brossant pendant de longues minutes. Pourtant, malgré cette prise de conscience, la jeune fille avait gardé cette habitude et les nattait même soigneusement avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Daphne sur son lit en train d'écrire comme toujours, tandis que Tracey Davis discutait avec Millicent Bulstrode d'un sujet qui devait être passionnant étant donné les gloussements réguliers qu'elles laissaient échapper. Souvent, en les regardant, la première si fluette et douce et la deuxième si épaisse et brute, Pansy se demandait comment deux filles aussi différentes que l'étaient Millicent et Tracey pouvaient être amies, puis elle se rappelait qu'elles étaient les deux seules Sang-Mêlées de leur année et que cela devait très certainement jouer dans leur relation.  
  
— Bonne nuit les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir attrapé le magazine « Sorcière Hebdo » sur sa table de chevet.  
  
Elle n'attendit pas que ses camarades de dortoir lui aient répondu avant de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin.  
  
— _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.  
  
Une douce lueur apparut sur la pointe de sa baguette magique. Elle commença à feuilleter la revue cherchant la page où elle s'était arrêtée la veille. Il s'agissait d'un article concernant différents masques pour le visage. Plus jeune, Pansy avait eu tendance à avoir un peu d'acné et parfois quelques boutons faisaient encore çà et là leur apparition. La Serpentard essaya de se rappeler si elle avait les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de la décoction et esquissa un sourire satisfait en constatant que c'était le cas, et qu'elle pourrait la préparer dès le week-end suivant.  
  
Elle tourna la page, après avoir pris soin de plier le coin pour la retrouver plus facilement, et tomba sur une publicité pour une émission de radiophonie que sa mère écoutait déjà tous les soirs.  
  
— Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en tombant sur l'interview de Chuck Selwyn.  
  
Ce dernier était un chanteur canadien à la mode que Pansy avait découvert plus de trois ans plus tôt avant même qu'il ne devienne mondialement connu.  
  
— Alors quand est-ce que tu viens ici ? marmonna-t-elle parcourant frénétiquement l'article du regard. Ah ! Quoi ? Comment ça pas de dates en Grande-Bretagne ?  
— Pansy ! Tu parles encore toute seule, remarqua la voix de Daphne.  
— Désolée Daph ! rétorqua-t-elle même si elle ne l'était pas du tout.  
  
Sans perdre de temps, elle posa un sortilège d'insonorisation sur son lit. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa frustration à haute voix. La jeune fille ne put qu'approuver vivement lorsque la journaliste fit savoir son étonnement et demanda les raisons de cette absence de date en Grande-Bretagne.  
  
— Forcément ! s'écria Pansy en lisant les explications de Chuck.  
  
Du fait de la guerre, le chanteur ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses musiciens.  
  
— Ouais... C'est ça... marmonna Pansy septique. Dis plutôt que tu as peur pour ta vie.  
  
D'un geste rageur, elle lança le magazine en dehors de son lit et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller lourdement. La jeune fille ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Elle se retourna plus d'une fois essayant de trouver la position qui lui conviendrait le mieux avant de finalement s'endormir.  
  
A l'instant même où les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent, Pansy eut l'impression d'être tirée soudainement de son sommeil. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux aveuglée par les rayons du soleil. Le soleil ? En pleine nuit ? Que s'était-il passé ? Était-elle en train de rêver ?  
  
Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la soudaine clarté, Pansy réussit à distinguer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une grande allée bordée de grands arbres et d'arbustes dessinait un chemin jusqu'à une forêt une centaine de mètres en contrebas. La jeune fille se retourna pour évaluer l'espace et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le magnifique manoir construit en haut d'une colline. À l'instant même où elle tenta d'avancer, la Serpentard entendit deux rire d'enfants au loin. Venant du manoir, deux fillettes habillées dans un style ancien, couraient en riant à gorge déployée.  
  
Pansy fit un pas de côté et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention d'attirer leur attention.  
  
— Elles ne peuvent ni vous entendre ni vous voir, déclara une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
La Serpentard sursauta et tourna son visage vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ son âge, peut-être à peine plus. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en un chignon de style ancien dont des boucles s'échappaient. Elle portait une robe légère d'un bleu doux et dont les manches étaient courtes. Elle rappelait à Pansy la peinture d'une de ses ancêtres accrochée dans le hall d'entrée de la maison familiale.  
  
— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Pansy.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste avant de répondre :  
  
— Rosamund Fleamont. Mais la question serait plutôt : qui êtes-vous ?  
— Je... Attendez ! Vous êtes dans mon rêve ! Vous savez forcément qui je suis.  
— C'est ce que vous pensez ? Que nous sommes dans votre rêve ? interrogea la dénommée Rosamund, taquine.  
— Je dors. On ne peut qu'être là, se contenta de répliquer Pansy.  
  
Rosamund sourit de plus belle, indulgente.  
  
— Si nous sommes dans votre rêve pourquoi rêvez-vous de cela ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua Pansy perdue.  
  
La Serpentard réfléchit à toute vitesse à la recherche de la moindre explication concernant ce songe des plus étranges.  
  
— Le livre ! J'ai lu un vieux bouquin décrépi plus tôt dans la journée, expliqua Pansy en voyant le regard étonné que lui lançait Rosamund.  
— Un vieux livre décrépi ? demanda cette dernière visiblement surprise.  
— Oui, l'histoire d'une Rosa.. Attendez ! Rosamund Fleamont ! C'était l'histoire de Rosamund Fleamont !  
  
La jeune femme, face à elle, arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'elle poursuive.  
  
— Vous êtes Rosamund Fleamont !  
— En effet, approuva la jeune femme.  
— Mais vous êtes un personnage de livre ! Vous êtes un personnage de livre et vous n'existez pas, marmonna Pansy. Ce rêve est vraiment étrange. C'est la première fois que j'ai le contrôle sur tous mes gestes. C'est perturbant, ajouta-t-elle en fermant et ouvrant plusieurs fois son poing.  
  
La jeune fille le fixa, fascinée.  
  
— C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas dans un rêve, déclara Rosamund après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
— Et où je suis, si je ne suis pas dans un rêve ? questionna Pansy, agacée.  
  
Pourquoi cette création de son inconscient se permettait-elle de dire qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un songe ? La Serpentard dormait, elle ne pouvait qu'être en train de rêver. Face à son ton peu aimable, Rosamund se contenta de sourire légèrement tout en secouant la tête comme si elle avait affaire à une enfant un peu stupide.  
  
— Suis-moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Pansy, Rosamund commença à marcher en direction de l'endroit où s'étaient rendu les fillettes.  
  
— N'ai pas peur, Cordy ! Il ne te fera pas de mal, déclara la plus vieille des deux en tendant la main vers le vide.  
— De quoi elle parle ? questionna Pansy sans comprendre.  
— Elle voit les Sombrals, répondit Rosamund sans quitter la scène du regard.  
— Les Sombrals ? répéta Pansy ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur.  
  
Enfant, ces créatures peuplaient les histoires que son frère aîné, Kieran, lui racontait pour lui faire peut le soir. La jeune fille se rappelait parfaitement s'être terrée plus d'une fois sous ses couettes, espérant fuir des Sombrals imaginaires ou d'autres bêtes tout aussi effrayantes.  
  
— Vous ne les voyez pas ?  
— Non. Pourquoi ? Vous les voyez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Rosamund esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la scène que donnaient les deux fillettes. Bien que l'aînée semblait voir l'animal, ce n'était pas le cas de la cadette qui paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perdue. Sa sœur, Pansy devina qu'elles l'étaient, pris sa main et la posa dans le vide. La petite toucha très certainement l'animal que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort, pouvaient voir car la Serpentard la vit sursauter légèrement avant de se reprendre.  
  
— Miss Fleamont ! Miss Cordelia ! appela une voix féminine au loin.  
  
Pansy tourna la tête et vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air sévère venir vers elles. Elle passa à côté de la Serpentard et de sa compagne de rêverie sans les voir.  
  
— Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.  
— Miss Price ! s'exclama l'aînée soudain plus sérieuse.  
— Rosa me montre les Sombrals, répliqua la cadette en riant.  
  
Les prunelles bleus presque transparentes de la gouvernante se tournèrent vers la dénommée Rosa qui baissa les yeux sachant très certainement qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.  
  
— Rosamund, Gerta, Elizabeth Fleamont ! Comment osez-vous mettre ainsi votre sœur en danger ! s'irrita-t-elle en saisissant la fillette par le bras.  
  
Pansy vit le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la cadette disparaître alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et de ce que cela signifiait pour son aînée.  
  
— Mais ils sont gentils, Miss Price, tenta-t-elle d'intervenir.  
— Ne vous a-t-on pas déjà dit qu'il était fort impoli de répondre à un adulte, Miss Cordelia ! Allez retrouver votre frère dans la salle de travail ! Quant à vous, Miss Fleamont, vous allez me suivre. Je suis certaine que votre père sera heureux d'apprendre ce que vous venez de faire.  
  
Pansy vit la fillette pâlir lorsque la gouvernante mentionna son paternel et elle sut que l'homme n'avait très certainement rien à envier à Hector Greengrass, le grand-père maternel de la Serpentard. Instinctivement, la jeune fille frotta sa jambe droite contre son mollet gauche, là où l'homme avait l'habitude de la frapper à coups de canne lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle suivit la femme du regard alors que cette dernière traînait la plus âgée des deux sœurs derrière elle. La cadette trottinait déjà vers la maison après que Rosa lui eut signifié d'un coup de tête qu'elle devait y aller.  
  
Soudainement prise d'une idée, Pansy tourna son visage vers sa compagne de rêveries.  
  
— Si vous êtes Rosamund Fleamont et qu'elle l'est elle aussi. Qu'est-ce... commença-t-elle.  
— Il est l'heure, répliqua la jeune femme en lui souriant. A bientôt, Pansy Parkinson !  
  
La seule chose à laquelle la Serpentard pensa alors que l'image devant elle devenait floue, était qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné son prénom.


	2. Zaul

— Tu fais la gueule ? questionna Daphne en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
— Pourquoi ferais-je la gueule ? répliqua Pansy d'une voix lasse.  
— Je sais pas. C'est juste que t'as pas décroché un mot depuis le début du repas. T'as mal dormi ? se moqua gentiment Daphne.  
  
Pansy la fixa quelques secondes sans répondre avant de reporter son attention sur son pancake arrosé de sirop d'érable.  
  
— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux manger ça, remarqua Daphne, une moue dégoûtée déformant ses lèvres pleines.  
— Je me pose la même question à chaque fois que je te vois te gaver de fromage de chèvre et pourtant je ne te fais pas la remarque, rétorqua Pansy d'une voix sèche.  
  
Daphne arqua un sourcil avant de secouer légèrement la tête.  
  
— Tu me diras ce qui ne va pas quand t'auras plus tes règles ! lança-t-elle avant de se lever de table et de quitter la Grande Salle.  
  
Pansy lança un regard mauvais à Crabbe qui l'observait d'un œil dégoûté. Si l'évocation des règles provoquait toujours ce genre de réactions chez lui, la Serpentard se demandait bien comment il ferait s'il avait une petite amie. Refuserait-il de dormir avec elle durant toute la période ? La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Crabbe avec quelqu'un. Elle plaignait la pauvre fille que ses parents lui trouveraient, car il était certain que lui n'arriverait pas à s'en dégotter une par lui-même.  
  
Cela faisait quatre nuits de suite que Pansy rêvait de cette Rosamund. D'après cette dernière, il ne s'agissait pas d'un songe mais la Serpentard n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus. Elle savait juste que Rosamund avait dix ans et que sa sœur, Cordelia, avait trois ans de moins qu'elle. Les fillettes avaient aussi un frère mais il n'était pas présent lors du premier rêve et était à Poudlard lors des suivants. Elle avait observé ce qu'elle pensait être les souvenir de Rosamund et avait pu découvrir que la fillette adorait les animaux aussi bien ceux qui étaient fantastiques que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait un chat noir qui la suivait partout, et il avait été évoqué au cours d'une conversation qu'elle l'avait récupéré à demi-mort dans un fossé non loin de la propriété.   
  
Cette nuit-là, Pansy avait été témoin d'un événement qui devait avoir une place significative dans les souvenirs, ou peu importait de quoi il s'agissait exactement, de Rosamund. Comme toutes les nuits, elle suivait la fillette lors de ses excursions dans le parc et parfois même dans la forêt entourant la demeure familiale. Ce jour-là, elle s'était aventurée un peu plus profondément entre les arbres. Elle s'était arrêtée près d'une rivière et c’était là que Pansy avait senti la Rosamund plus âgée se tendre à côté d'elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas immédiatement compris pourquoi, puis elle avait plissé les yeux après avoir perçu un mouvement derrière le tronc d'un chêne plus imposant que les autres.  
  
— Tu t'es fait mal ? avait demandé la fillette  
  
Il avait fallu à Pansy quelques secondes avant d'enfin apercevoir la créature à laquelle la Rosamund enfant parlait : un centaure. C'était un jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Sa robe était constituée de poils d'un joli fauve, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et la peau pâle de son torse laissait penser qu'il ne quittait que rarement le couvert des bois.  
  
— Attends, je vais t'aider, avait déclaré Rosamund en faisant un pas vers lui.  
  
Le centaure avait reculé vivement et Pansy s'était rendu compte à cet instant-là que les pattes de la créature étaient prises dans un lien, sans doute un piège posé par un braconnier.  
  
— Je ne vais pas te faire mal, avait soufflé la fillette sans faire le moindre mouvement. Je veux juste t'aider à enlever cela, avait-elle ajouté en désignant ce qui lui sciait les pattes.  
  
Le centaure lui avait jeté un regard méfiant mais n'avait pas cherché à reculer quand elle s'était approchée.  
  
— Cela doit vraiment faire mal, avait-elle continué d'une voix douce.  
  
Elle avait tendu les mains et Pansy avait pu constater que le centaure faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Toutefois, la créature n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de douleur quand elle avait tiré sur le fil, espérant le décoincer. De là où elle était, Pansy avait pu voir que les liens étaient si serrés qu’ils avaient commencé à lacérer la peau. La Serpentard avait deviné sans trop de difficultés qu’il s’agissait du genre de piège qui se resserrait dès qu’on tirait dessus.  
  
— Attends ! J'ai ce qu'il nous faut ! N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, avait-elle dit en plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches de son manteau.  
  
Elle en avait sorti un petit couteau-suisse, comme ceux que les Moldus utilisaient souvent. Après plusieurs coups de lame, Rosamund avait réussi enfin à libérer les jambes arrières du centaure qui avait poussé un petit gémissement plein de souffrance mêlée de soulagement.  
  
— Il va falloir vite la laver si tu ne veux pas que ça s’infecte, constata la fillette en examinant la blessure d’un œil critique. Attends ! Je vais le faire, déclara-t-elle en plongeant la main dans sa petit sacoche.  
  
Elle en avait sorti une bouteille de potion et un tissu propre sous le regard surpris du centaure mais aussi celui de Pansy. La Serpentard avait secoué la tête, ne comprenant pas son étonnement. Les nuits passées à observer Rosamund auraient pourtant dû lui avoir appris à ne plus s’étonner de rien.  
  
— Que fais-tu, humaine ? avait demandé soudainement le centaure.  
  
Pansy se rappelait avoir trouvé sa voix étrangement banale comparée à sa condition de créature fantastique.   
  
— J’essaye de nettoyer cette vilaine blessure, avait expliqué Rosamund en versant de la potion sur le tissu. Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien.  
  
Le centaure l’avait fixée plusieurs secondes, indécis, avant de se laisser faire. Son visage s’était tordu en une grimace lorsque Rosamund avait commencé à tamponner délicatement la plaie.  
  
— C’est normal que cela fasse un peu mal, avait-elle déclaré voyant qu’il s’apprêtait à reculer vivement. Ce sera vite fini. Et voilà ! s’était-elle exclamé, triomphante. Tu veux que je t’aide à te lever ?  
  
Le centaure n’avait pas même pris la peine de lui répondre et avait tenté de se redresser. Il n’avait pas été difficile pour Pansy de remarquer qu’il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa souffrance.  
  
— Je m’appelle Rosamund, et toi ? Comment tu t’appelles ? avait-elle questionné.  
— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, avait-il rétorqué.  
— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? Drôle de nom ! avait répliqua la fillette d'un air sérieux.  
  
Le centaure l’avait fixé avec de grands yeux et Pansy avait deviné sans le moindre mal qu’il la prenait pour une demeurée. Face à son air ahuri, Rosamund n’avait pu retenir son rire plus longtemps.  
  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Tu penses vraiment que j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait de ton nom ?  
— Je savais que les humains étaient étranges mais j’ai comme l’impression que tu l’es encore plus, avait constaté le centaure.  
  
A son grand agacement, Pansy avait dû avouer que la créature fantastique était loin d’avoir tort. La remarque ne sembla toutefois pas blesser Rosamund qui ne perdit pas le sourire qui illuminait presque continuellement son visage.  
  
— Alors, comment t’appelles-tu ? avait-elle demandé soudainement.  
— Zaul, avait répliqué le centaure après quelques hésitations.  
— Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Zaul, avait lancé la fillette sincère.  
  
Pansy n’avait pu s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé en constatant que le ravissement n’était très certainement pas partagé.  
  
— C’est la première fois que je rencontre un centaure, avait déclaré Rosamund.  
  
Pansy avait levé les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant que très difficilement l’intérêt que pouvait avoir une enfant de son âge pour des animaux aussi dangereux que les centaures ou encore les Sombrals. La Serpentard savait que les parents de la petite, ou du moins son père, désapprouvait cette passion pour les créatures fantastiques qu’ils pensaient indigne de leur rang. A cette époque, les Fleamont étaient considérés comme une famille de Sang Pur de haut rang, au même titre que les Black. Cent cinquante ans plus tard, cette famille n’était plus qu’un vieux souvenir, une triste histoire que les autres Sang Pur craignaient de voir se répéter. La fin des Black, suite au décès de leur héritier, bien qu’il fût renié, avait été un douloureux rappel de l’importance mais aussi de la difficulté de perpétuer la lignée.  
  
Le centaure avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à la fillette mais au même moment le son d’un instrument du type cor de chasse avait retenti au loin. Rosamund et Zaul avaient tourné la tête vers l’endroit d’où provenait l’appel.  
  
— Je dois partir, avait déclaré le centaure d’une voix calme.  
— Déjà ? s’était étonnée la petite. On se reverra bientôt ?  
  
Pansy avait de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l’impression de ne faire que cela quand elle était en présence de Rosamund. Zaul, pour sa part, avait semblé surpris par la question de la sorcière et avait mis quelques secondes avant de répondre qu’il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible.  
  
— Pourquoi ? avait-elle demandé alors que le son résonnait une nouvelle fois. Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions faire de bons amis ?  
— Les centaures et les humains ne peuvent pas être amis, avait répondu Zaul catégorique.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu m’en apprendras plus sur les étoiles et moi, je te raconterai des légendes sorcières, dit-elle en souriant. Ne dis pas non, s’il te plaît ! J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un ami centaure.  
  
Au loin, le cor avait sonné une troisième fois. Zaul avait semblé réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de finalement déclarer :  
  
— Quand la lune sera à demi-pleine, je t’attendrai ici à l’heure où les chouettes sortent de leur cachette.  
  
Pansy avait vu Rosamund sourire largement avant de se réveiller dans son lit. C’était dans ce contexte que Daphne l’avait trouvée une heure plus tard, en train de ruminer ce « souvenir » à la table de Serpentard, ce qui expliquait très certainement sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
— Pansy ! s’exclama Blaise en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.  
— Que veux-tu, Blaise ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix lasse.  
— Ne puis-je donc pas venir parler à ma Serpentard préférée ?  
— Première, tout le monde sait que Daphne est ta Serpentard préférée et deuxièmement, tu as un morceau de viande coincé entre les dents, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je crois que c’est du gras de lard, répliqua-t-elle bêtement.  
  
Son camarade de maison leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant soin de ne pas montrer ses dents alors qu’il souriait.  
  
— Que veux-tu, Blaise, répéta-t-elle.  
— Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, Drago ne va pas bien en ce moment. Je me disais qu’on pourrait lui organiser une fête surprise.  
— Pour quelle occasion ?  
— Juste comme ça ! Allez, quoi ! Pansy ! T’es jamais la dernière à faire la fête d’habitude ! Et puis, ça lui fera plaisir, j’en suis sûr.  
  
Pansy le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre :  
  
— En soit, je n’ai rien contre, au contraire. Mais crois-tu vraiment que Drago viendra ?  
— Il adore les soirées !  
— Il adore aussi le Quidditch et ça ne l’a pourtant pas empêché de déclarer forfait pour le match contre Gryffondor, remarqua-t-elle.  
— En effet, mais s’il ne sait pas qu’on organise une soirée, il ne pourra pas annuler, rétorqua Blaise visiblement sûr de lui.  
— Et tu comptes le faire venir comment, dans ce cas-là ?  
— Je lui dis qu’on a une urgence, que tu t’es blessée ou quelque chose du genre.  
— Déjà, pourquoi moi ? Et ensuite, si tu lui dis ça, il va juste aller à l’infirmerie, pas à la salle commune.  
— Tu proposes quoi alors ? interrogea Blaise légèrement agacé.  
— J’en sais rien ! Mais pas ça ! Tu veux la faire quand cette fête ?  
— Je me disais qu’on pourrait faire ça samedi prochain. T’en penses quoi ?  
— Moi, ça me va. Après, il faut juste que tu trouves une bonne excuse pour faire venir Drago.   
— T’as pas d’idées ?  
  
Pansy poussa un long soupir. C’était toujours comme cela avec Blaise, il voulait organiser quelque chose et il se retrouvait toujours à déléguer le travail pour ne rien faire.  
  
— T’es grand ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ! répliqua-t-elle avant de se lever.  
  
La matinée commençait mal avec un cours de Métamorphose et la jeune femme n’était pas d’humeur à se disputer avec son camarade de promotion. La Serpentard détestait la Métamorphose et le professeur qui l’enseignait, mais son père n’avait pas voulu qu’elle arrête de suivre les cours à la fin de cinquième année. Elle se rappelait parfaitement qu’il lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas payé tous ces cours particuliers en été pour que sa fille renonce si facilement. Pansy salua à peine le professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans la salle. Elle savait de toute manière que la vieille ne l’aimait pas et qu’elle avait tendance à favoriser les Gryffondor. Dès que le cours prit fin, la Serpentard n’attendit personne et se précipita vers la bibliothèque.   
  
— C’est ma place, Bouclette ! s’exclama-t-elle en se postant devant la table à laquelle était assis Ernie McMillan.  
  
Le Poufsouffle releva son visage vers elle mais ne bougea pas pour autant ce qui eut le don d’agacer particulièrement Pansy.  
  
— Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait marqué ton nom sur cette chaise, rétorqua le préfet des blaireaux courageusement.  
— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive aujourd’hui, Bouclette, t’as mangé du griffon ? Allez ! Dégage !  
— Trouve-toi une autre table, Parkinson !  
— Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! Très bien. Jouons ! s’irrita-t-elle en s’asseyant face à lui.  
  
Ernie lui jeta un regard surpris auquel elle répondit par un sourire des plus hypocrites. Le Poufsouffle faisait partie de ses personnes que Pansy ne supportait pas. Un coup, il n’appréciait pas Harry Potter car il cherchait à prendre la place de Diggory et le lendemain, il intégrait sa fichue armée. Il n’était pourtant pas difficile de faire un choix et de s’y tenir dans la vie pourtant. La jeune fille se pencha pour récupérer son carnet à dessins avant d’étaler ses jambes jusqu’à donner un coup dans celles d’Ernie.  
  
— Pardon, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant d’un air faux.  
  
Sans attendre, Pansy se pencha vers sa feuille. Il s’agissait de papier. Sa mère lui en envoyait plusieurs fois au cours de l’année et la Serpentard devait avouer que son style s’était grandement amélioré depuis qu’elle n’était plus obligée de dessiner sur du parchemin. Elle esquissa la forme du corps d’un cheval tout en fredonnant une comptine qu’on chantait habituellement aux petits sorciers. Elle entendit Ernie pousser un léger soupir visiblement agacé et se retint difficilement d’esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle l’avait pourtant prévenu.  
  
— C’est bon ! T’as gagné, Parkinson ! Je te laisse ta table ! s’agaça soudainement le Poufsouffle en se levant.  
— Bonne fin de matinée, MacMillan, rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de main moqueur.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ernie la gratifia d’un geste de la main peu aimable. Amusée, Pansy sourit de plus belle. MacMillan n’aurait pas dû essayer de se mesurer à elle, il ne faisait pas le poids. Le Poufsouffle fut très vite oublié au profit de son envie de dessiner. Sous ses traits de crayon apparaissait la jeune Rosamund et plus loin, sa version un peu plus âgée l’observait, une expression mélancolique sur le visage.  
  
— Waouh ! On peut dire que tu sais dessiner, Pans ! s’exclama une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
La jeune femme sursauta et sentit son cœur raté un battement.  
  
— Tu m’as fait peur, espèce de veaudelune ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Sa cousine la fixait visiblement ravie de son mauvais tour.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête !  
  
Daphne haussa les épaules avant de s’installer à sa table et de demander si elle serait présente en cours de Botanique.  
  
— Pas le choix ! J’imagine que toi non si tu poses la question.  
  
Sa cousine se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire en coin. La jeune femme s’était procuré un paquet de ….. des frères Weasley et séchait les cours de temps à autres grâce à cela. Pansy aurait très bien pu suivre son exemple mais elle se refusait d’acheter quoi que ce soit dans cette boutique. Elle ne donnerait jamais aucune noise, mornille ou même gallion à ces traîtres-à-leur-sang de Weasley.  
  
— Tu n’as pas peur de rater tes examens à la fin ?  
  
De nouveau, Daphne haussa les épaules, visiblement blasée. Son regard descendit vers la feuille que Pansy avait devant elle.  
  
— On verra, répliqua-t-elle. Tu dessines quoi ?  
— Un rêve que j’ai eu.  
— Je peux voir ?  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Daphne lui prit le dessin des mains.  
  
— Waouh ! Du papier ! Ça ne rigole pas. Tu l’as acheté chez les Moldus ?  
— Déjà, je ne t’ai pas autorisée à le prendre, commença-t-elle en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Et en plus, bien sûr qu’on ne l’a pas acheté à des Moldus. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Maman les commande directement à un fournisseur américain, si tu veux tout savoir.  
— C’est donc vrai qu’ils n’utilisent pas de parchemin.   
— Oui, répliqua Pansy, ravie d’en savoir plus que Daphne. Et même qu’au MACUSA, ils n’utilisent plus de plume depuis longtemps mais des machines à écrire. D’après Grand-Père, ils ont tenté de les introduire au Ministère au début des années quarante mais les employés n’ont pas été satisfaits par le système. Quoi ? s’agaça-t-elle en voyant le regard amusé de sa cousine.  
— Rien. Je me disais juste que je ne te savais pas si je-sais-tout, rétorqua Daphne, moqueuse. Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de toi ou de tes talents cachés…  
— Comme c’est étonnant !  
  
Daphne arqua un sourcil, amusée, avant d’expliquer que Blaise lui avait parlé de la soirée qu’il souhaitait organiser pour Drago.  
  
— Qu’en penses-tu ? finit-elle par demander en souriant.  
— Ce que j’en pense ? Disons que j’aime bien l’idée, avoua-t-elle. Cela permettrait de retrouver l’ambiance des années précédentes.  
— Tu veux dire la frivolité des années précédentes, la reprit Daphne d’un air guindé. Ma pauvre Pansy ! Après ce qui est arrivé au Ministère en juin dernier, sois certaine que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.  
  
La jeune femme se contenta de fixer sa cousine en silence. La croyait-elle si naïve ? Elle esquissa un sourire qu’elle tenta de rendre le plus doux possible tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement. Et Daphne disait qu’elle était une je-sais-tout, elle au moins ne prenait pas ses semblables pour des idiots -- sauf peut-être Crabbe et Goyle, mais il s’agissait là de la simple vérité. Bien entendu, Pansy avait longtemps espéré être là le jour où l’école ne serait plus infestée par tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traîtres-à-leur-sang, mais elle n’aurait jamais pensé que le chemin vers cet idéal serait si morne et changerait Poudlard, au point qu’elle avait peur de ne plus reconnaître cette école qu’elle aimait tant et dans laquelle elle avait passé de si bons moments.  
  
— Ta tendance à prendre les gens de haut m’étonnera toujours, déclara Pansy d’une voix froide.  
  
Daphne se contenta lui offrir son sourire le plus faux avant de lui demander si elle avait trouvé une solution quant à la venue de Drago à la fête.  
  
— Blaise m’a appris que c’était toi qui devais t’en occuper, expliqua sa cousine en la voyant arquer un sourcil. Il a chargé Machin de trouver les boissons et Truc de s’occuper de la nourriture.  
— Blaise qui délègue et qui se retrouve à ne rien faire alors que l’idée venait de lui à la base. Comme c’est étonnant ! plaisanta Pansy pince-sans-rire.   
— Au moins, on ne peut pas dire qu’il n’a pas sa place à Serpentard, remarqua Daphne.  
— Que t’a-t-il demandé de faire à toi ?  
— Oh ! De trouver un moyen d’amener Drago à la fête, comme toi, mais j’ai dit que tu serais bien plus capable que moi pour ce travail. Sur ce ! Je vais te laisser retourner à tes dessins, chère cousine ! Je sais qu’après tout, que tu n’attends que cela !  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Daphne se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée et quitta la bibliothèque de son pas droit et gracieux. Grâce qui avait toujours fait défaut à Pansy qui ressemblait bien trop à son père pour cela.  
  
— Enfin… souffla Pansy lorsque sa condisciple eut atteint la sortie.  
  
Les deux cousines s’entendaient relativement bien, ce qui au regard des relations que Daphne avait avec les autres de manière générale était un exploit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la conversation que sa tante avait eu à ce propos avec sa mère et l’inquiétude dans sa voix quand elle expliquait que Daphne ne leur parlait jamais de ses amis dans ses lettres de Poudlard.  
  
— C’est parce qu’elle n’en a pas, marmonna Pansy tout en commençant à dessiner les contours d’un arbre.  
  
Dix minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse, elle rangea prestement ses affaires dans son sac avant de quitter l’endroit et de se diriger d’un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle. Elle n’aimait pas avoir à se battre pour trouver une place à côté de Drago et des autres garçons de son année. La Serpentard s’assit en bout de table au moment même où la cloche annonçait la fin des cours de la matinée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la Grande Salle s’emplisse des rires et des conversations des autres élèves de Poudlard. Pansy lança un regard mauvais à un première année qui fit mine de vouloir s’installer à côté d’elle. Le plus jeune partit sans demander son reste alors que du coin de l’œil, elle put voir Drago, Blaise, Gregory et Vincent pénétrer dans la pièce.   
  
— Ici ! lança-t-elle en leur faisant un rapide signe de la main.  
  
Sans aucune hésitation, les garçons prirent place autour de la table et Pansy fut ravie de constater que Drago avait décidé de s’installer à côté d’elle. Elle avait cru à une époque vouloir l’épouser avant de se rendre compte qu’elle le considérait avant tout comme un très bon ami.  
  
— Alors ? Cette matinée ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
— Disons que je regrette d’avoir décidé de continuer à suivre les cours de potions, répliqua Drago d’un air las.  
  
Pansy ne put empêcher une moue inquiète de se peindre sur son visage.  
  
— Encore en train de te plaindre de ce gros lard de Slughorn, Drago ! intervint Blaise, amusé.  
— Il est insupportable avec sa manie de vouer une sorte de culte à Saint Potter et à la Sang-de-Bourbe. J’ai du mal à croire que ce type ait pu être directeur de la maison Serpentard ! répliqua le jeune homme, la voix emplie de mépris.  
  
Pansy préféra garder le silence sachant qu’aucun mot ne saurait réconforter véritablement son ami. La mission secrète que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée lui accaparait tout l’esprit et la jeune fille devina que cela expliquait certainement son caractère irritable. Par instinct de préservation, la Serpentard avait préféré ne pas lui offrir son aide et savait de tout de manière qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Drago avait été clair quant au fait qu'il ne pouvait leur donner pas le moindre détail.  
  
— Ton projet avance ? questionna-t-elle doucement.  
  
Il lui fallut à peine une demi-seconde avant de se rendre compte qu’elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas aborder le sujet. Habituellement pâle, le visage de Drago perdit ses dernières couleurs.  
  
— Cela avance, mentit-il d’une voix neutre.  
  
Pansy ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire tristement. Blaise avait raison. Leur ami avait véritablement besoin de se changer les idées. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer :  
  
— Je pensais… Samedi soir, on pourrait aller faire une razzia aux cuisines et s’enfermer dans votre dortoir.  
— Tu veux qu’on fasse une soirée pyjama, Pans ? se moqua Blaise. Qu’on se tresse les cheveux ? Qu’on se vernisse les ongles ! Et que sais-je encore ! Désolé de te l’annoncer mais il me manque encore deux jolis attributs pour cela ! ajouta-t-il en mimant une poitrine.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire tandis que la Serpentard devait prendre sur elle pour garder son sourire et ne pas envoyer Blaise visiter les licornes. Ce strangulot lui demandait de trouver une solution pour faire venir Drago à une fête qu’il organisait, ou plus exactement que les autres organisait pour lui, et ouvrait sa grande bouche et faisait tout capoter. Pansy lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.  
  
— T’en dis quoi ?  
— J’aimerais bien mais…  
— Pas de « mais », Drago ! Tu as besoin de cette soirée, tu es bien trop pâle depuis quelques temps, on pourrait te confondre avec un des fantômes de Poudlard. Je suis certaine qu’une petite soirée entre potes te ferait le plus grand bien.  
— Une soirée pyjama, quoi ! intervint Blaise toujours aussi agaçant.  
— Je ne sais pas, hésita Drago. J’avais prévu de travailler sur mon projet, samedi soir. Vous savez comme il est important que je ne prenne pas de retard.  
— C’est pas une petite soirée qui va t’empêcher de finir à temps, mec ! Ca va surtout te permettre de te détendre un peu et je suis sûr que tu seras encore plus opérationnel après.  
— Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec Blaise, Drago.  
— « Pour une fois » ! Tout de suite les grands mots, intervint le jeune homme lui coupant par la même occasion la parole.  
  
Agacée par son comportement, Pansy fixa son condisciple quelques instants sans ciller et en silence.  
  
— Quoi ? C’est vrai que c’est un peu exagéré, non ? marmonna-t-il visiblement gêné.  
— Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu’il faut vraiment que tu viennes, Drago. S’il te plaît ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu’il ne cédait toujours pas.  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit-il par dire avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.  
  
Pansy esquissa un sourire tandis que Blaise lui fit un clin d’œil tout en articula silencieusement :  
  
— Bien joué !  
  
La jeune fille savait pourtant que Drago pouvait encore dire non et qu’il était important qu’ils continuent à lui en parler s’ils voulaient qu’il soit présent.


	3. Chapter 3

— Oh non ! Pas encore ! marmonna Pansy alors que la forêt apparaissait autour d’elle.  
  
Depuis presque deux semaines qu’elle avait trouvé le livre, la jeune fille avait passé chacune de ses nuits à observer la vie de cette Rosamund Fleamont. Elle avait pensé dans un premier temps que cela finirait par passer ce qui n’avait pas été le cas. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle était allée voir Madame Pomfresh qui lui avait donné une potion sans-rêve. Potion qui n’était visiblement pas efficace étant donné qu’elle se trouvait une fois de plus non loin de la propriété des Fleamont.  
  
— Je suis désolée, déclara la voix de Rosamund à sa droite.  
  
Pansy ne put s’empêcher de sursauter et porta sa main à son cœur. Elle ne s’était toujours pas habituée aux soudaines apparitions de l’esprit ou peu importait ce qu’était la jeune femme près d’elle.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je rêve toutes les nuits de toi ? Tu vas me répondre à la fin ! s’emporta Pansy la tutoyant pour la première fois.  
  
Si Rosamund fut surprise par son soudain élan d’agacement, elle ne le montra pas et se contenta de sourire.  
  
— Pansy… Je vous ai déjà dit qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve, répondit la jeune femme d’une voix douce.  
— Si ce n’est pas un rêve, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Je me doute bien qu’il s’agit de vos souvenirs et que ça a un rapport avec le vieux bouquin que j’ai pris à la bibliothèque mais je ne comprends pas comment je peux me trouver ici !  
— Le vieux bouquin dont tu parles appartenait à ma sœur, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui avais offert le jour de son entrée à Poudlard.  
— Votre sœur ? Et quel rapport avec tout ça ?  
  
Rosamund sourit tristement avant de répliquer :  
  
— Je me rappelle la joie dans son regard quand je lui ai offert ce carnet.  
— Cela ne répond pas à ma question, s’irrita Pansy.  
— Je sais bien, mais il m’est impossible de…  
— Impossible de quoi ? Vous êtes là ! Vous devez bien savoir pourquoi, non !  
  
Une ombre passa dans les yeux bleus de Rosamund.  
  
— Je le sais, en effet, finit-elle par répondre, mais je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler.  
— Pas le droit ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je suis obligée d’être là toutes les nuits depuis plus de deux semaines et vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas me donner une explication à cela.  
— J’aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, mais je ne peux pas, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je… commença-t-elle.  
  
Elle se tut quelques instants comme si elle était à la recherche de la bonne formulation.  
  
— Ma condition m’empêche de répondre à vos questions.  
  
Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.  
  
— Bon ! Il se passe quoi ce coup-ci ? Petite-Rosa a décidé de devenir amie avec un dragon ou bien avec un vampire ! se moqua-t-elle sans se cacher.  
  
Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant. Deux nuits plus tôt, elle avait tenté de se rendre dans la maison alors que Rosamund était à l'extérieur et avait rencontré un mur invisible alors qu'elle s'était éloignée à plus de cinq cents mètres de la fillette. D'un pas résigné, elle entreprit de suivre la lueur de la lampe à huile.  
  
— Ne me dites pas qu'elle va vraiment aller à ce rendez-vous, cette veaudelune ! s'irrita Pansy en devinant où la petite se rendait. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous... elle... Ah ! Je sais jamais comment je dois m'adresser à vous quand je parle de la petite Rosamund. Elle est vous, non ?  
— En effet, elle est moi mais je ne suis pas elle.  
— Ça m'aide beaucoup, merci, ironisa la jeune fille.  
— De rien, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
L'esprit, ou peu importe ce qu'elle était, esquissa un sourire naïf qui agaçait toujours au plus haut point Pansy. Cette dernière se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en devinant que Rosamund n'avait sans doute pas saisi la note moqueuse dans la voix de la Serpentard.  
  
— J'avais parfaitement compris, déclara soudainement l'esprit.  
  
Pansy jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction et remarqua le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait désormais. La jeune fille dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui faire une remarque désagréable. Ses séjours dans cet univers étrange la rendaient encore plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
— Zaul ! Zaul ! entendit-elle appeler la petite Rosamund à quelques mètres d'elle.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Pansy ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel et vint à la conclusion que la fillette devait avoir été bercée trop près du mur lorsqu'elle était bébé.  
  
— Ouais ! C'est la seule explication, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute, blasée.  
  
Pansy ne put s’empêcher de sursauter alors qu’un buisson se mit à craquer derrière l’enfant et que le jeune centaure apparaissait. La lueur de la lune l’éclairait plus que la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu et la Serpentard put enfin voir clairement les traits de son visage. La créature devait avoir le même âge que la petite Rosamund ou en tout cas, c’était ce que son corps et son visage laissait croire. Ses longs cheveux de jais lui descendaient telle une cascade jusqu’à la jonction entre son corps humain et celui chevalin. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses et ses yeux d’un magnifique bleu océan.  
  
— Bonsoir Rosamund, répliqua le centaure.  
  
Les lèvres de la fillette s’étirèrent en un grand sourire alors qu’il se rapprochait d’elle. Zaul faisait bien dix centimètres de plus qu’elle et Pansy se doutait que leur différence de taille ne ferait que s’élargir au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Firenze, l’un des professeurs de divination, était un centaure et sa beauté faisait tourner la tête de plus d’une jeune fille à Poudlard, tout comme sa haute stature.  
  
— Comment vas-tu ? Ta jambe a-t-elle guéri convenablement ? s’inquiéta immédiatement la petite fille.  
— Je me porte bien, ne t’en fais pas, Rosamund Fleamont, répliqua Zaul d’une voix neutre.  
— Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, remarqua-t-elle en fixant le ciel.  
  
Pansy vit le centaure lever les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Elle savait que ces créatures étaient capables de lire l’avenir dans les étoiles, du moins c’était ce qu’elle avait entendu dire.  
  
— Que vois-tu ? demanda Rosamund, curieuse.  
  
La Serpentard ne l’avouerait certainement jamais, mais elle était bien contente que la fillette ait posé la question. La divination l’avait toujours fascinée même si les cours du Porfesseur Trelawney avaient quelque peu coupé son enthousiasme.  
  
— Les astres annoncent des années sombres. Une ombre guette le moment propice pour attaquer et avaler toutes les joies, répondit Zaul.  
— Est-ce mon avenir ? s’inquiéta Rosamund.  
— Je ne peux connaître ton avenir. Les astres ne permettent pas de prédire le futur des individus.  
— Ah, soupira l’enfant à la fois soulagée et déçue.  
— Ne sois pas trop triste, jeune Rosamund. Connaître ce que le destin nous réserve est plus un fardeau qu’une bénédiction.  
— Même si cela donne la possibilité de sauver ceux qu’on aime ?  
  
Zaul sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre :  
  
— Mon père compare souvent le temps à un roseau. On peut essayer de modifier la courbe du roseau, de le casser mais il reprend toujours sa forme originale. Par conséquent, il est possible de modifier les détails mais quand le destin est lancé rien ne peut l’arrêter, rien ne peut le briser.  
  
Rosamund le fixa en silence, méditant les paroles du jeune centaure. Étaient-ils sages de naissance ? Pansy savait que ces créatures avaient une manière de parler bien à elles et qu’ils abordaient souvent les sujets par voies détournées. Zaul lui avait prouvé ce fait avec sa métaphore du roseau. On disait aussi que les centaures étaient des bêtes violentes et sanguinaires, ce qu’elles avaient été avec Ombrage l’année précédente. Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, la jeune fille détestait leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais elle devait avouer qu’elle méprisait encore plus Harry Potter et sa bande. Les sentiments qu’elle avait à l’égard des Gryffondor étaient une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi de faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitorale, cela et le traitement privilégié auquel ses membres pouvaient prétendre. Elle était plus maligne que beaucoup le pensait, Pansy, et savait se faire bien voir des personnes qui comptaient.  
  
La conversation entre Rosamund et Zaul se poursuivit pendant près d’une heure. La fillette parlait plus que le centaure mais ce dernier semblait l’écouter avec attention et ne paraissait pas s’ennuyer. Tout le contraire de Pansy qui s’était éloignée le plus possible des deux nouvelles connaissances mais ne pouvait échapper au rire bien trop aigu de la petite. Malgré la pénombre et son éloignement, la Serpentard ne pouvait manquer le sourire qui étirait de temps à autres les lèvres de Zaul. Ces deux veaudelunes étaient véritablement en train de devenir amis. Pansy ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer la tête que feraient la gouvernante de la petite ou pire encore ses parents, s’ils apprenaient qu’elle fréquentait une créature aussi dangereuse qu’un centaure.  
  
Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui sembla durer douze heures, Pansy se sentit aspirer hors de la vie de Rosamund Fleamont et se réveilla dans son lit.  
  
— Mmh, marmonna-t-elle en constatant qu’on la secouait légèrement.  
  
Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit Daphne penchée au-dessus d’elle. Pansy ne put s’empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur en voyant le visage de sa cousine si près du sien. Cette dernière avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon qui lui donnait un air sévère.  
  
— Mais t’es complètement malade ! s’écria-t-elle en roulant sur elle-même pour s’éloigner de Daphne.  
— Blaise te demande, rétorqua sa condisciple.  
— Dis-lui de venir lui-même, répliqua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.  
— Je te rappelle que les garçons n’ont pas accès aux dortoirs des filles, déclara sa cousine d’une voix neutre.  
— Qu’il se transforme en fille, alors. Moi, je reste dans mon lit !  
  
Daphne poussa un léger soupir et Pansy n’eut aucun mal à l’imaginer les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé.  
  
— Très bien. Fais comme tu veux, lâcha-t-elle avant de s’éloigner. Après tout, je sais que cela ne te dérange pas du tout que Blaise s’attribue tout le mérite de cette petite soirée, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix malicieuse.  
— Merlin ! s’exclama Pansy dont la voix fut étouffée par son oreiller.  
  
Elle se redressa difficilement, frissonna alors que les couvertures glissaient de ses épaules et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever d’un coup. La Serpentard sentit sa tête lui tourner du fait de son geste brusque. Elle dut s’asseoir quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et préféra ignorer le ton moqueur de sa cousine lorsqu’elle lui indiqua qu’elle allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dès que sa faiblesse lui passa, Pansy se précipita vers son placard pour récupérer son uniforme et s’enferma dans la salle de bains au nez et à la baguette de Tracey Davis. Cette dernière était de Sang-Mêlé et les deux cousines avaient toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne jamais lui adresser la parole.  
  
Pansy prit sa douche, se coiffa d’un coup de baguette précis et sortit de la salle de bains habillée et prête à affronter la journée et surtout Blaise. Cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas ce veaudelune s’attribuer tout le mérite de la soirée alors qu’il n’en avait pas fichu une pour aider à l’organisation.

 

 

 

*  
**  
*

 

— Blaise ! Ferme ta grande bouche ! chuchota Pansy, agacée.  
  
La salle commune de Serpentard avait été plongée dans le noir, les première, deuxième et troisième année envoyés dans leurs dortoirs, malgré leurs protestations, et tous les autres élèves s’étaient tapis dans l’ombre pour surprendre Drago lorsqu’il se déciderait enfin à revenir de sa mission. Pansy avait eu du mal à le convaincre et avait dû insisté plus d’une fois au cours de la semaine pour être sûre que son ami soit présent. Pourtant, alors qu’elle attendait dans l’obscurité, la Serpentard n’était en rien certaine que Drago viendrait. Et voilà que ce veaudelune de Blaise Zabini se m’était à ricaner avec cette tête de cognard de Blabla !  
  
— Pardon Pans’ ! rétorqua le jeune garçon en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.  
  
Pansy ne put manquer la note de moquerie dans la voix de son camarade de maison et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui lancer un maléfice. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reporter son attention sur la porte de la salle commune. Les minutes passaient et Pansy pouvait sentir le relâchement dans l'attitude de ses camarades. La plupart avaient tenté de discuter entre eux avant qu'elle ne les reprenne vertement. Après un bon quart d'heure, il fut décidé d'envoyer un quatrième année en reconnaissance.  
  
— Allez Pans' ! Détends-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une fête, plaisanta Blaise.  
  
Son air nonchalant l'avait toujours particulièrement agacée mais ce soir, ce sentiment avait atteint son paroxysme. Prenant sur elle car elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se donner en spectacle, Pansy se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir et se promit intérieurement de saisir la moindre occasion qui se présenterait pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.  
  
Enfin, la porte de la salle commune s’ouvrit et, à la lueur des flammes, Pansy reconnut Drago. Les cernes sous ses yeux montraient qu’il avait bien peu dormi ces dernières nuits et ses cheveux d’habitude parfaitement coiffés, étaient ébouriffés.  
  
— Party night ! s’exclama Blaise en se levant d’un coup.  
  
Tout le monde le suivit en s’écriant la même chose et Pansy ne put manquer le mouvement de recul de son ami, ni ses yeux écarquillés. Les lampions de toutes les couleurs s’allumèrent après qu’un septième année ait lancé le sortilège adéquate et la musique commença à envahir la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle vient à sa rencontre en souriant largement et sentit Blaise à ses côtés.  
  
— Alors ? questionna ce dernier.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, la jeune fille vit le petit sourire arrogant qui étirait ses lèvres parfaitement dessinés. Blaise était un beau garçon, il le savait et en jouait avec une facilité déconcertante.  
  
— Alors ? répéta Drago hébété.  
  
Ils l’avaient vraiment surpris.  
  
— Alors, ça te plaît ?  
— Je… Euh…  
  
Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard étonné. Cela arrivait peu souvent voire jamais que Drago perde ses mots.  
  
— Je.. Merci, finit-il par dire.  
  
Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embêtée. Elle voyait bien que son ami n’était pas aussi emballé par la situation qu’il aurait dû l’être. Peut-être avaient-ils fait une erreur ? Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait de ne pas organiser cette fête ?  
  
— Tu veux un verre ? On a fait la razzia dans les cuisines et Porter a même réussi à nous dégoter du whisky Pur Feu, pas vrai, Porter ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers le septième année.  
  
Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en levant le verre qu’il venait de remplir.  
  
— Un verre pour le grand Drago Malefoy ! s’exclama Blaise.  
— Je…  
— Allez ! Cela te fera du bien ! Juste… Quoi ? demanda le jeune garçon en se tournant vers Pansy.  
  
Cette dernière venait de lui donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qu’elle espérait avoir été discret.  
  
— Tu sais bien que Drago préfère la bièraubeurre. Voyons ! Blaise, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle voulut aimable.  
— Ah, c’est vrai ! Je vais t’en chercher une ! lâcha-t-il en souriant largement.  
— C’était l’idée de qui ? questionna le blond lorsque leur ami se fut éloigné.  
  
Pansy se sentit rougir mais réussit à garder un visage relativement neutre.  
  
— Blaise pensait… commença-t-elle.  
— Blaise ? J’aurais dû m’en douter ! soupira-t-il. J’imagine que tu lui as dit qu’une petite fête ferait l’affaire mais qu’il ne t’a pas écouté ?  
  
Pansy hocha doucement la tête. Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle avait bien dit à Blaise qu’une soirée entre amis lui ferait plaisir, elle n’avait jamais suggéré qu’il devait inviter tous les élèves de la maison Serpentard âgés de plus de quatorze ans. Blaise avait toujours été excessif.  
  
— Je suis navrée, Drago, déclara-t-elle, sincère. Veux-tu que nous allions discuter dans ton dortoir ? Proposa-t-elle.  
  
La jeune fille se doutait qu'une personne extérieure aurait pu penser qu'elle était en train de lui faire une proposition indécente mais Drago tout comme qu'elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Son ami secoua légèrement la tête.  
  
— Maintenant que je suis là autant que nous restions ici, répondit-il.  
— Ton verre, Drago ! s’exclama Blaise en venant vers eux. Et une coupe d’hydromel pour la plus belle, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Pansy.  
  
Cette dernière arqua un sourcil.  
  
— Que me vaut ce surnom ? demanda Pansy. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en récupérant son verre.  
— Quoi ? Je ne peux donc pas faire l’éloge de la beauté de ma chère et douce amie, plaisanta le jeune homme.  
— En général, tes compliments cachent une demande de service derrière, répliqua Drago l’air de rien.  
— Oh ! Tout de suite ! répliqua Blaise faussement blessé. Allez ! On trinque ? demanda-t-il changeant par la même occasion de sujet. A votre santé, les amis ! A notre sixième année ! Et à l’espoir que cette année les seins de Pansy pousseront enfin !  
— Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! s’écria la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
Ce dernier atteint le verre de Blaise qui se renversa sur sa chemise en soie verte.  
  
— Merlin ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, Pansy ! s’exclama Blaise, visiblement outré.  
— Ce n’était pas voulu mais tu l’as bien mérité, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Quoi ? Tu n’aimes pas qu’on parle de tes petits vifs d’or ?  
  
Avant que Blaise n’ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour l’éviter, Pansy leva son bras et lui jeta le contenu de son verre au visage. Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Quelques camarades de leur maison avaient arrêté leur conversation trouvant sans doute plus intéressant ce qui se passait entre les deux sixième année.  
  
— Mais ça va pas la tête ! s’exclama-t-il. Et toi, tu dis rien ? s’étonna-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.  
— Tu l’avais un peu cherché, remarqua leur ami avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.  
— Cherché ? Moi ? Je faisais que plaisanter. Moi, je les aime ces petits vifs d’or, et elle le sait ! lança-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d’œil.  
  
La jeune fille se sentit rougir violemment en constatant que de plus en plus de gens écoutaient leur discussion. Blaise et elle avaient eu une histoire d’un soir durant les dernières vacances d’été. Pansy avait seize ans, elle était vierge et avait décidé de ne plus l’être à la rentrée. Sur le moment, Blaise avait semblé être le candidat idéal, pourtant cinq mois plus tard, la Serpentard venait à regretter sa décision.  
  
Face aux regards curieux des autres élèves, Pansy sentit la course de son cœur s’accélérer. Il fallait absolument qu’elle garde son calme mais surtout qu’elle trouve quelque chose à dire. Ses camarades de maison n’hésiteraient pas à exploiter la moindre de ses failles s’ils en voyaient une.  
  
— Va te faire voir ! lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.  
  
Blaise éclata de rire et Pansy sentit ses oreilles chauffer sous le coup de la gêne.  
  
— Si tu veux, Pans ! répliqua-t-il goguenard. Bon ! Elle arrive la musique que j’avais demandée ! s’écria-t-il en se tournant vers la personne près du tourne-disque.  
  
Cette dernière était un garçon d’environ quatorze ans dont les oreilles rappelèrent à Pansy des feuilles de chou.  
  
— Ça va, Pansy ? questionna Drago.  
  
La jeune fille tourna son visage vers son ami et lui offrit un sourire timide.  
  
— Oui, oui, répondit-elle d’une voix absente.  
— Déjà en train d’imaginer comment te venger de Blaise ? plaisanta Drago alors que de la musique rock commençait à résonner dans l’antre des Serpentard.  
  
Pansy se contenta de hocher la tête. C’était un pieux mensonge car, si elle n’avait pas encore songé à se venger de ce veaudelune de Blaise, il était certain qu’elle y aurait pensé dans les heures prochaines.  
  
Pansy but plus que de raison durant la soirée. Collée à Drago, elle tenta de lui remonter le moral avec des blagues sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus. Peut-être qu'elle réussit à décrocher un sourire à son ami mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la jeune fille ne gardait que quelques vagues souvenirs de la nuit précédente mais surtout elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu ses étranges rêves avec Rosamund. C'était la première fois depuis cette première nuit avec les deux sœurs et le sombral que son sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé par cette sorcière d'une autre époque et ses lubies.  
  
— Oh Merlin ! Ma tête, marmonna Pansy en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.  
  
Elle tenta de se retourner dans le lit et buta contre un corps. La jeune fille fit un bond en arrière et faillit tomber par terre.  
  
— Que... passe ? demanda une voix masculine sous les couvertures.  
— Drago ? questionna Pansy, incrédule.  
— Mmh, marmonna-t-il en sortant la tête de sous les draps.  
— On... ?  
— Non, on n'a pas, déclara son ami avant de bâiller largement. Tu peux faire un peu moins de bruit, Pans ! J'aimerais bien dormir, dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos.  
— Ouais, écoute un peu Drago, Pansy ! Et laisse-nous dormir ! intervint Blaise derrière son baldaquin.  
  
La jeune fille se retint de lui rétorquer qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'une idée lui venait. Blaise allait avoir ce qu'il méritait. Pansy se leva le plus délicatement du lit et chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe où elle la rangeait habituellement. Elle se baissa pour récupérer ses chaussures et, sans un bruit, se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise. Dans un murmure, elle fit quelques trous dans le tissu au-dessus du baldaquin avant de lancer le sortilège _Aquamenti_.  
  
Le cri strident qui sortit de la bouche de Blaise lui fit aussi mal aux oreilles qu’il la fit rire.  
  
— Pansy ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! hurla-t-il.  
— Ferme-la, Blaise ! marmonna Drago.  
— Elle… Elle m’a trempé, expliqua Blaise, hors de lui.  
— Eh bien ! Sèche-toi en silence ! rétorqua son ami en se retournant dans le lit.  
  
  
Alors que Blaise continuait de pester contre elle, utilisant des termes peu sympathiques, Pansy se glissait le plus silencieusement possible hors du dortoir. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, la jeune fille éclata d’un rire sonore. Cet idiot n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait.


End file.
